


Come Together Now

by LadyDrace



Series: Deep Dish Nine à la Lady Drace [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Deep Dish Nine, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There seems to be something in the air at Deep Dish Nine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Together Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of several ficlets I'm writing for the hilarious pizza place AU for Star Trek DS9, called Deep Dish Nine, currently running rampant on tumblr. Originally the brain child of [ladyyatexel](http://ladyyatexel.tumblr.com), bless her!  
> Not betaed, because frankly this thing is running through my head so fast, and betaing just takes too much time, okay?

“I'm thinking CIA. Or- oh! Maybe some ex-KGB or something. I mean, sometimes I wonder if he might be foreign. He does look kind of pale and interesting. I dunno, what do you think, Kira?”

 

“I think you should take his order out of the oven before it burns.”

 

“It's not even half- oh bugger!”

 

Kira snorted and went back to the cheese she was grating, while Julian cursed and pulled the now inedible pizza from the oven. “Dammit, now I have to clean it. Again.”

 

“After you make a new pizza for your admirer.”

 

“He's not my admirer,” Julian grumbled while putting together a fresh pizza. “I'm telling you, he's up to something. He keeps slipping me his card and telling me to stop by his shop _anytime_. I mean, come on, I'm a student working at a pizza place. How could I afford tailored clothes? He must want something,” he babbled on, putting the new pizza into the second oven so he could scrape burnt cheese off the other one.

 

“Well, if you ask me, he's just being creepy. Almost as bad as Dukat,” Kira shuddered. “I swear, if he didn't tip so well, I would have punched him in the face ages ago. I still might if he makes one more sleazy comment about my looks.”

 

“Garak is nothing like Dukat,” Julian said. “For one thing, all he ever seems to care about is what kind of books I like to read. Jadzia keeps saying that he wants to do filthy things to my body, but you know how she gets. Can't help but be a matchmaker, even though it's perfectly obvious that neither me nor Garak for that matter actually swing that way.”

 

“Uh huh,” Kira mumbled vaguely.

 

“Are you even listening?”

 

“No, Julian, you lost me right around the time Jadzia came up.”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means that whenever you claim Jadzia says something which is completely wrong, she always ends up being right, so I always just wait for her to tell me, since all your denial gets us nowhere.”

 

“My denial?!”

 

“Pizza.”

 

“... what?!”

 

“Your pizza.”

 

“My... oh!”

 

Kira heaved a sigh of relief as Julian went back to what he was supposed to be doing, rather than talking her ear off. She couldn't help but watch, though, as he finally got around to actually serving the pizza to Garak, who had been watching the whole process from his corner table, obviously amused. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she didn't have to. Julian's apologetic gestures and Garak's magnanimous smiles drew a perfectly clear picture. Not to mention the handing over of yet another business card, which Julian accepted after only slight hesitation. Julian probably had about twenty of them by now. But since Garak kept using them to write down titles of books he recommended, Julian always ended up accepting them.

 

“I give it two weeks tops,” Jadzia said as she breezed by.

 

“Give what two weeks?”

 

“Until Julian gives up the goods for Garak. Honestly, look at him! He's actually blushing! I didn't even know he _could_ blush!”

 

Kira frowned. “First of all, eurgh, Garak must be at least fifteen years older than Julian and secondly... don't you think he's a little creepy?”

 

“You're just saying that because he looks kinda like Dukat in the right light,” Jadzia argued. “Besides, Julian really needs to get laid.”

 

“You mean, so he'll stop chasing _you_.”

 

“That would be a bonus, yeah,” Jadzia smirked.

 

“Which would give you more time to stalk Mister Tall, Dark and Broody?”

 

“Maaaaybe...”

 

“Jeez, I'm starting to think Sisko has a point about this place being like a dating service.”

 

“Hey, you're one to talk! If you try telling me you and Odo didn't seal the deal under this roof I'm calling bullshit.”

 

Kira pinched her lips tight and grated the last bit of cheese forcefully.

 

“I rest my case,” Jadzia said smugly and went off to wipe tables. Kira watched her pass Julian and say something which made Garak chuckle and Julian go almost purple in the face. Poor Julian. But if the way Garak was patting his hand soothingly was anything to go by, Jadzia had a point. There sure was something about Deep Dish Nine that made all kinds of people come together. Not least of all Kira herself and Odo, not that long ago.

 

Kira allowed herself one last moment of contemplation before taking the grated cheese to the kitchen where Sisko was creating new pizzas. Maybe it was something in the dough...

 

End.


End file.
